


Triplets

by crystalkei



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Domestic, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalkei/pseuds/crystalkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Bellamy did not expect more than one baby.<br/>A prompt filled for the bff blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triplets

“You look big.”

Clarke glared at him.

“I’m just saying, my mom did not look that big and everything looks bigger when you’re a kid so…” Bellamy rubbed the back of his neck and continued to keep his eyes on her belly.

“Are you trying to get me to throw something at you?” Clarke’s eyes narrowed. “Did you make a bet with someone? ‘I bet you I can get Clarke to punch me in the face in 30 seconds or less?’”

Bellamy threw his hands up in surrender.

“I love you very much and you are more beautiful than you’ve ever been. Also your boobs look amazing, I mean they’ve always looked great but they’re next level right now.”

“They still hurt so no, you cannot touch them,” Clarke shot back.

“I wasn’t asking. I’m just saying, I think we need to think about the real possibility that there are two babies in there.”

Bellamy ducked as his favorite paperback that he kept on the makeshift nightstand whizzed passed his face. It would have hit him in the face were he slower on the uptake.

“Fuck you,” Clarke yelled. “Actually, that’s what got me in this position in the first place so tell Raven to build me a time machine so I can go back in time and not fuck you.”

Bellamy cringed. “I only brought it up because we have one bassinet that will fit one baby. I want to be prepared so maybe your mom can-”

“Get out!”

**  
  
**

\--

“There’s two, or your baby has,” her mother paused as she moved her hands over Clarke’s bare belly, her head tilting in concentration. “Definitely four legs.”

Bellamy turned to Clarke hesitantly. Her eyes were closed tight and he saw they were wet.

“Hey,” he whispered taking her hand. “It’s gonna be okay, we can do this.” 

“Maybe I don’t want to,” Clarke said, opening her eyes to look at him. “Look at the shitty example for motherhood I have, and yours, ha! We’re gonna fuck two kids up so bad.”   
  
If Bellamy cared about Abby’s feelings he might have offered her even a glance at Clarke’s harsh words but he didn’t, so he barely noticed when she excused herself.

“It’s just like any other problem we’ve had to solve,” he tried.

She squeezed his hand and shook her head. “Sometimes we suck at problem solving.”

“True,” Bellamy admitted. “But there’s two of us so it’s going to be fine. One on one, and all the help around. Everyone is excited. You can do this, we can do this, together.”

Clarke tried to smile. “You still can’t touch my boobs.”  
  
Bellamy snorted before he leaned over and kissed her forehead. “I’ve basically shelved that dream for a while. Good thing I’m a big fan of your personality.”

\--

Despite delivering both babies she still couldn’t catch her breath. Her heart was pounding, her stomach continued to contract.

“What’s wrong? Abby, tell me what’s wrong!” Bellamy demanded as Clarke writhed in pain.

“I don’t know and yelling at me doesn’t help me figure it out!” Her mother would probably never warm to Bellamy and certainly not today. She stood over Clarke, she was covered in blood and gunk and then a third cry filled the room.

“I think she was hiding behind her sisters so I could never feel her,” Abby said sheepishly.

Bellamy took the wrinkly, tiny newborn to show Clarke, he was speechless and so was Clarke. The room started to spin, she couldn’t hear anything, and then she passed out.

\--

It was never more clear that they were outnumbered than in the middle of the night. Too many mouths, too many butts, not enough space to keep them all happy. Most nights the setup was a baby on each of their chests and one in between them on the mattress.

The day Raven brought in the swing with two seats was better than the day they landed on Earth. The constant motion kept two babies happy so Bellamy could focus on the third and Clarke could actually leave the cabin. She’d felt so trapped up to that point but fresh air and quiet helped recenter her. When she came back, she opened the door as quietly as she could, fearing she’d wake any sleeping babies.

Bellamy was sitting in the rocker, patting the baby’s back. “The important thing is that you don’t listen to Monty when he starts talking about aliens. He’s gonna say that we’re aliens just ignore him.”   
  
He did this a lot, mindlessly talked to the girls about all kinds of things. It was endearing. And today it reminded her that she was happy to have him. Relieved that he was her partner in this wild adventure.

\--

It was early, the sun was peaking through the windows of the cabin. Clarke stood taking in the damage. Overturned chairs, toys everywhere, everything was covered in soot from the fireplace, and for some reason all of the forks were lined up on the floor like some kind of boundary. The three criminals were huddled under a blanket talking to each other in that half gibberish, half understandable language of theirs. The terrible twos were a nightmare with one kid, with three? It was the apocalypse. Every day.

Bellamy stumbled out of bed and stepped on a fork. He yelped in pain and Clarke just glared.

“Is it too late for that time machine?” Clarke asked wearily.

“I’d help Raven build the goddamn thing if I knew it would work,” Bellamy said sitting on the edge of the table and rubbing his foot.

\--

“Be good and listen to the teacher and sit next to your sisters,” Clarke said, kneeling down so she was at eye level with the triplets.

“Unless the teacher splits you up, you listen to her if she splits you up,” Bellamy added. “God knows sometimes divide and conquer is the only strategy.”

The other kids started to file into the building and Bellamy touched Clarke’s shoulder. The girls had of course been in daycare for years but this was different. This was real school. Clarke was worried she hadn’t taught them enough.

“Try not to embarrass the other kids with your impressive skills okay,” Bellamy said bending to give each girl a hug.

Clarke did the same. And off the girls ran, disappearing into the building with the other kids.

“They’ll be fine, they got your smarts,” Bellamy said, putting his arm around Clarke’s shoulder, pulling her in close and pretending he didn’t see her tears. Clarke wrapped her arms around Bellamy’s waist, taking comfort in him.

“Lucky they got your good looks since it’s all you’ve got to offer,” she joked despite her wet eyes. “You don’t think we fucked them up too badly, right?”

“I’m absolutely sure we fucked them up the normal amount.”

“What does it say about me that I find that comforting?” Clarke asked with a weak smile.

Bellamy leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. “Let’s not examine that too closely.”


End file.
